


I Love You More Than The Batmobile

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than The Batmobile

Bruce walked into his and Clark’s shared floor reluctantly. “Clark?” He and Clark had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Clark was still mad or not.

“Clark?” Bruce repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Clark!? OPEN UP!” Bruce mocked childishly.

“Bruce shut up!” Bruce smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Clark was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Bruce mocked. 

“I’m not!” Clark yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, space-boy!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN THE BAT-MOBILE!” The door swung open. Clark was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Bruce couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Bruce fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Clark whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Clark Wayne. I love you more than the bat-mobile.” Bruce stood up and opened his arms to Clark. 

“Yay!” Clark jumped into Bruce’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
